Base stations emit radio frequency (RF) signals that may be received by user devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, etc.) for communication. The RF signals may be emitted with different power. The power with which the RF signals are emitted may affect the working range of the base station and/or a quality of communication with the user devices.